Camping: Dinosaurs, Suckers & Crawlies
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Han goes off grid. Spencer gets suckered. Kurt gets the creeps. Part of the Camping! series.


Camping: Dinosaurs, Suckers & Crawlies

Funny drabbles from their adventures.

Part of the Camping series. Other Parts:

**-Demon spawns of …..(Windsor)**

**-Wipeout! (Hanover)**

**-Lunch (Stuart)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinosaurs<strong>

Han tears up and down the hallways and stairs checking every room of the large chalet like his hair was on fire. When he doesn't find what he's looking for, he goes looking for the nearest teacher.

"Mr Howard! Sir!" Howard sighs a long suffering sigh. Twelve minutes and 48 seconds. That is how long it took for the first Windsor drama to start. "Yes Master Westwood?"

Han is looking up at him panting and pale faced. "There's no cell signal here! No internet! No cable!"

"It's called getting in touch with nature." Shoots Han a look from above the rim of his glasses.

"But what if something goes wrong? And we need help?"

"There is a fixed line in the den." Howard counters not looking up from the book he is reading.

"Fixed line?" The idea seems alien to Han.

"Yes. Back in the day, before cell phones, people used to call each other on telephones fixed to ONE spot….*gasp!*" Howard gasps mockingly at him; then adds, "I'm sure you'll be hacking that in no time. You just might be able to get a dial-up connection."

"Dail up? DAIL UP? But that's -dinosaur- ancient!" Han sputters. Howard rolls his eyes not really caring, "Boo. Hoo."

* * *

><p><strong>Suckers<strong>

A blood curdling scream pierces the air.

"Dammit Houston! I told that boy not to go scaring the other students!" Charlie sits up, throwing aside the program book he was going through while lounging on the bunk he claimed.

"Wasn't me." Dwight upon hearing his name pops up next to Charlie making him jump. He smacks his head hard on the bunk above him.

Everyone in the room stops what they were doing, curiosity piqued. A beat later; as if on cue they all rush to the door just in time to see a towel clad Spencer come running out of the common showroom down the hall. Danny who is also in a towel is just about to enter, intercepts him. Spencer is failing turning circles as he tries to catch a glimpse of something on his back. Danny grabs his arm to stop him. On his back between his shoulders and another on the small of his back are two dark spots. Danny takes a closer look. Leeches. Fat pulsating leaches. He must have picked them up from the mud when they fell down the slope earlier that day.

"What the hell is it?"

"Leeches. Hold still!"

"Can you yank it off?"

"EEWw! I'm not touching them!" Danny jumps back.

"Dan!"

"Don't worry. They'll come off after they're full."

"FULL?" Spencer is about to start failing again.

"What's going on?" Justin comes out of the Hanover room.

Danny manhandles Spencer to make him turn around and presents the problem to Justin with a flourish.

"Get it off!" Spencer jumps impatiently.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get the first aid kit" Justin goes back into the room.

Danny claps Spencer at the base of his neck and pushes him back into the showroom. "Calm down will you?" Danny tells him a little patronizing but with humor. When they turn around, the watching Windsors can see three fat leeches stuck on Danny's left calf. Reed claps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Well then, shows over." Charlie shoos them back into their room.

Before they can all settle back in their bunks, another high pitched scream rings through the chalet.

* * *

><p><strong>Crawlies<strong>

"Just out of curiosity, how are you with critters?" Blaine asks carefully. "What do you mean?…" Kurt eyes him suspiciously. "Um…" Blaine's voice goes a pitch higher as it always does when he's trying to skirt around a subject or delicately approach one. "Blaine…" Kurt warns.

"Okay, don't freak out or anything-.."

"What do you MEAN 'don't freak out' ?" Blue eyes wide. Panic rising in his voice echoes off the cave wall. "When you tell someone not to freak out, then there is SOMETHING to freak out about!"

"Sssshhh…okay, okay. Just stay still-.." "Blaine!" Kurt cuts him off, annoyed and scared now.

Blaine sees Dwight rising slowly behind Kurt, his map folded into a rigid paper scoop. "Okay, just look at me." Blaine grips Kurt's hands in his so he cant turn around.

In one swift motion, Dwight sweeps the enormous spider the size of a boy's hand off Kurt's backpack. It flies a good fifteen feet before smacking into the cave wall and scurrying off.

Kurt whips around terrified. Dwight just smiles innocently at him.


End file.
